The King and His People'
by Jay Moss
Summary: A rather odd fanfic. Mimi Tachikawa manages to enter the real world and come face to face with her evil leader. His name? Jay Moss.


Disclaimer- I don't own Mimi Tachikawa.The production company which owns Digimon does.This is just a loyal fan's work.Mimi Tachikawa and all other Digimon characters used in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company.Please don't sue me,Demidevimon took my wallet!  
  
Author's Notes- 'Hey,wait! This isn't Mimi McBeal or another one of Jay's Mimato fics! What is this?' I hear you cry.Well,this is another one of my ideas spawned from my experiences of writing Mimato.Those who read 'Dance the Night Away!' and 'The Instrument of Love' may think I have some sort of vendetta against Mimi Tachikawa considering I always seem to delight in hurting her feelings.Mimi is actually my favourite Digimon character and I don't know why I like hurting her in my fics.So,I decided,'What if Mimi asked me why I treated her so bad? What would I say to her?'.Now,I know this sounds weird but,just read it and,with any luck,enjoy it!  
  
'The King and his People'.A Digimon/Reality Fanfic by Jay Moss-  
  
  
***  
  
Jay Moss sat at his computer,grinning triumphantly,and not without reason.For he had just submitted the latest chapter of his fic series 'The Instrument of Love' to his readers and reviewers at fanfiction.net.  
  
Fanfiction.net was,to Jay,a place where he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it.Here,he could savagely murder someone in a story or he could have two people fall madly in love with each other.You could even say that fanfiction.net was a place where he could play God at his own game but,Jay didn't like to think like that.He just thought of it as having control over his own little world.  
  
As he uploaded the fic,he knew that once again,he'd proven his 'power' by forcing a character in his story,his universe to be hurt.  
  
Again.  
  
Jay had hurt Mimi Tachikawa before in his previous fic series but,this time,he hurt her physically.Another character,Matt Ishida was the man Mimi had a crush on in Jay's world.But,Jay made it seem like Matt didn't want her so,he had him push poor Mimi over in the mud.  
  
Jay laughed slightly at the thought of the ditzy Mimi being pushed onto her backside by Matt.It was as if he liked the thought of Mimi being hurt.That thought spawned a new turn for Mimi's life.  
  
'I'll kill her.' Jay thought. 'She's served her purpose in my world.I'll have her run over by a car.She runs away from Matt,upset and because,she's so distressed,she runs into a busy road without knowing it and then,*BAM* she's run down! Maybe I could make it into a 'Who Shot JR?' type scenario?'  
  
The wicked thoughts plagued Jay's mind as he undressed and stepped into bed.As he fell asleep,he laughed at the sadistic thought of Mimi being killed.  
  
Suddenly,Jay's computer monitor began to make odd sounds.Jay opened his eyes,wrapped a dressing gown around him and stared at it.The screen began to...melt?  
  
'What on Earth is going on?' Jay asked himself.  
  
Suddenly,a bright glow emitted from the screen.Jay shielded his eyes with his arm and stepped back as a bolt of energy shot from the monitor and crashed against his bedroom wall.Shocked at what he just saw,that was nothing compared to the surprise he got when he turned around.  
  
Sat against his wall was Mimi Tachikawa! She was covered in mud,and tears streamed down her face but,it was unmistakeably her!  
  
Jay swallowed hard.There was no way this was real! He HAD to be dreaming! Anime characters only appear in guy's bedrooms in their respective anime,right? But,still...Mimi Tachikawa had been fired out of his computer monitor and landed in his bedroom.This was...weird.Cool.But,weird.  
  
"Jay Moss?"  
  
Jay stepped back again.How did she know my name?  
  
"Y...Yes?"  
  
Mimi walked up to him and stood against him real close.Jay was surprised at how small she was.She looked up at him.Was she going to...kiss him?  
  
'Woah! Wake up,man! What are you thinking? She's 10 or 11 years old and you're 16! She's not even real,get a grip and stop being so damn sick!'  
  
Well,Jay didn't get a kiss.He got a slap.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"Why do you hurt me?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Mimi sighed impatiently.  
  
"Why do you want to hurt me all the time?"  
  
"Because,I can! You're in my world now! I OWN YOU!"  
  
"No,the creators of Digimon own me.You never owned me,and never wil! Jeez,don't you read your own disclaimers?"  
  
"You're in my fanfics! I'm the author! I control you every day of the week!"  
  
"Being a fanfic author is a privlige! Hardly any of the other writers are as mean as you are to me!"  
  
'This little brat is really getting on my nerves!' Jay thought.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look at the other writers,Jay! They don't have Matt push me in the mud! They don't have me ruining a meal for him! And they don't have me injuring him in a Soccer match! It's only you!"  
  
Jay looked down at the ground.All the things were true.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it's like living in your world?"  
  
"I...I can imagine."  
  
"Well,hurt me again Jay and I'll show you exactly what it feels like to be me in your world."  
  
Mimi steps back into the monitor and Jay watches her.  
  
"Being a fanfic author is an honour.Don't abuse it."  
  
And with that,Mimi had vanished into Jay's computer.The author just stood still,dumbfounded.His people had spoken,they were tired of being pushed around.He had been a cruel and merciless leader.  
  
As he lay in bed that night,he remembered what Mimi said about being shown what it's like to be her in his world.Jay wasn't all that keen on being pushed in the mud and preparing meals for Matt Ishida.  
  
And to be honest,Jay wasn't all that keen on Matt Ishida.  
  
And so,from that point on,Jay Moss was a kind author who treated his people with dignity and respect.  
  
Anything was better than dating Matt,he had decided.  
  
The End.  
  
  
Author's Footnotes- WAHOO! I believe this is one of the most original things I've done in ages! Maybe there will even be a sequel.Or maybe not.Depends whether I've got what it takes to have a guest-part in one of my fics!  
  
Hey! Now,there's an idea! What do you think,dear readers? My fate is in your hands!  
  
Thank you for your time.God bless you all. 


End file.
